1. Field of Invention
The invention is generally related to a method and apparatus for testing by law enforcement personnel and is specifically directed to a handcuff key test block and a method for testing the strength of a key using the test block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handcuffs and handcuff keys are an important part of the official issue equipment for law enforcement personnel. Generally, a standard handcuff key carried by law enforcement personnel has an "L" shaped key body with a rectangular latch at one end and a locking pin at the opposite end and can be used to unlock any set of standard handcuffs. Typically, handcuffs unlock by first turning the key in one direction to release the double locking mechanism and then turning the key in the opposite direction to release the locking mechanism. Once handcuffs are applied, they will continue to rachet shut. Thus, the pin is used to set the double lock in place. This two step process increases the security of handcuff restraining devices.
While a standard handcuff key should work with all standard handcuffs, there are some keys which are of inferior quality and hence, either do not fit or are not strong enough to unlock the handcuffs. Such keys may bend or break when an officer attempts to unlock handcuffs using the key. If the key breaks off or bends so that it cannot be removed, the handcuffs then have to be cut off with bolt cutters and are destroyed. Because handcuffs are expensive, law enforcement personnel need a way to test a key before placing in use to assure that it will operate in the intended manner.
Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive, convenient testing apparatus and method for quickly and testing a handcuff key before it is used in the actual handcuffs.